Express the decimal as a percent. $0.13$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.13 = \dfrac{13}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.13} = 13\%$ $13$ per hundred = $13$ per cent = $13$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.